


Thoughts Before Death

by nyxcrown



Category: Michael Vey Series - Richard Paul Evans
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Past Character Death, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxcrown/pseuds/nyxcrown
Summary: Lydia's thoughts before she believes she's going to die.Noah belongs to Ren (Mz.Darknezz3!), I only own Lydia. Michael Vey and the rest of those characters belong to Richard Paul Evans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts Before Death

Four months.  
That’s how long it had been since Lydia and her friends had been taken from Meridian. How long it’d been since she’d learned she was one of a group of electric children. How long it’d been since she’d seen her older sister, her mother, and everyone on the cheer squad with her. Well, everyone except Taylor, her best friend since she was seven.  
In those four months, she’d been taken to California, learned of the Elgen who wanted to use her and the others like her to enslave humanity, gone to Peru to save Michael and Noah’s mothers, gotten arrested by the Peruvian military, been broken out by Michael and Tessa, and trained at a villa to take down the Elgen’s HQ on their yacht.  
Now, she was in a cramped, loud engine room with the seven of them who had chosen to stay and take down the Elgen.  
She looked around at everyone. There was their leader, Michael, who was the strongest of them, who was holding Taylor, his girlfriend, her best friend. There was Ostin, the brains of the operation, who was trying to help everyone by saying that we won’t feel the pain of the explosion, as we’d be long gone by then. McKenna, who was heating up as fast as she could so they could detonate the explosive before the Elgen got to them. There was Jack, who was standing by the door, telling how far until the guards got to them. He was praying, talking to Wade, his best friend who had been killed by the Elgen less than a month ago.  
Then there was Noah. Her best friend for the past eight years. The final piece of the little trio of electric kids in Meridian. He looked at her, and for once, he didn’t look scared. He looked like he’d accepted it. If anything, he looked sad.  
“Noah?” She called his name in his head. He’d long since gotten used to the fact that the only way to hear her voice was to listen to her talk directly into his mind, as she’d been born mute. He’d always loved the fact that they could have conversations without anyone else hearing what they were saying, ever since she’d told him about her powers when they were eleven.  
“Is everything okay, Lyd?” He knew the question didn’t make sense, they were going to die soon, but he was so used to them asking each other that, that it didn’t really matter.  
“We’ll probably be gone soon, in a few minutes, if not less, but there’s something you need to know..” She struggled with getting the words out, but knew she’d have to. There was no way she was gonna die without telling him, but she was just too afraid. She didn’t want her last memories to be of rejection.  
“Ten feet! Blow it!” Jack shouted as the guards got closer.  
This was it. If her words wouldn’t work, then she’d find another way. She looked at Noah, She decided this was it. She kissed him.  
She let out all the love she’d felt for the past few years, all the sadness of knowing they’d never be able to have an actual relationship. And to her surprise, she felt him kiss her back.  
Then, they heard the explosion. But to their surprise, there was no pain. They were alive. There was chaos. What had exploded if it wasn’t the Ampere?  
“It’s the Watt!” Ostin shouted.  
Noah and Lydia broke apart, and both noticed they were glowing a much brighter color than normal. That’s when she realized that Tessa was giving them more power. The others had come back to save them!


End file.
